


Golden Axe - Winterwarm

by Streti



Category: Golden Axe
Genre: Bukkake, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: Short story based on the Sega 16-bit classic. Set between the first and second games.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Golden Axe - Winterwarm

The dark blue sky of midwinter loomed above the town, and its streets were mostly bereft. The townspeople were huddled indoors, avoiding the cold and the thick snow that had piled up on the roads. Warm light shined from the windows of the houses, and boisterous noise sounded from several taverns. One of them, the Winterwarm, was far to the side from the main road, next to the perimeter of the town wall, but its location seemed to have no impact on its popularity.

Tyris Flare grabbed a handful of cold snow and cleaned herself on it. Its icy chill tingled aggravatingly on her nether lips, but neither the cold or the sensation could force a shiver from her. She threw the lump of snow aside, rose up from her squatting position and stretched her white bikini bottom back over her crotch. It matched her top and arm bands, white with red edges and straps, but these days she had also taken to wearing a deep red loincloth. She let the cloth's front veil fall back down, covering the white skimpy pants. There were some men out, likewise relieving themselves, but it looked like they had a hard time of it from staring at Tyris. One especially, who was now holding a hard erection. Tyris had that kind of an effect on men.

"What's the matter, haven't seen a woman whizz before?" she called to them with a sharp grin, and didn't expect a reply. They watched her round bottom sway as she walked back to the tavern, without incident. Tyris almost hoped somebody would have been thrown out the door, or better yet, a window, in a spectacular fashion, but it just wasn't that kind of a night.

Tyris hadn't bothered to take her cloak and fur coat outside, but it was good to be back in the warmth of the tavern. Busty barmaids with ample cleavages were serving frothing pints of beer and goblets of spicy, warm wine, along with slices of meat from the pigs being roasted in open view, their delicious smell spreading across the crowd and prompting new orders from men who had just come for a drink and the show.

"Ye've missed the best part, she's flashed her titties!" said Gilius. He was often mistook for older than he was due to his dwarven looks and long beard, but he didn't bother correcting the humans who had trouble grasping dwarf age, he just played the situation into whichever direction was more beneficial.

"Yeah. Right," muttered Tyris and signaled a barmaid for another pint. She took her chair between Gilius and Ax, who was relishing a juicy cut of pork. The dark-haired barbarian was wearing a blue robe besides his loincloth and boots, but nothing else.

The barmaid came by with Tyris' beer and leaned over to Ax, giving him a direct view into her deep cleavage. "Hello, love. Care for more of our famed Dragonroast Hog?"

"Delicious," said Ax, licking his lips and then his fingers, staring openly at the barmaid's tits. "Yeah, I want some meat to bite into. And another jug."

"Sure thing, darling," she said with a wink and turned around, a green skirt covering her round behind.

Tyris watched as the dancer swayed and teased in her outfit, offering tantalizing glances of her cleavage and pushing her panties just slightly away, then letting them go, teasing the men who were watching her show with mirth. She was blonde, with a good figure, and knew her routine.

The amazon warrior observed without expression, and took a huge swig from her pint. It's not that she had anything against women, she had known several intimately, but after seeing shows like these dozens of times, it began to get old. The dancer would gradually undress, most of the time, the dance would get more explicit, sometimes, and then after some more teasing, it would be over, always. The men would go home and bang their wifes, or their hands, and then return the next day for the same show. Yes, some of them were good, like another blonde dancer, Mina, who always got fierce praise from her audience, but this one... she was just boring. Tyris sighed and looked around the tavern. There was the usual assortment of men eyeing her, but there really shouldn't have been during the dance, that's what was wrong with it...

Finally, the dancer removed her top slowly, jiggled her round tits at the roused crowd and then bowed, covering her breasts with her hand. The barkeep rose on the stage.

"Alright," he started, "That was the show! Give your applause to Jenna!" The crowd clapped eagerly. "She will be back for a repeat performance later this evening. In the meanwhile, please stay and enjoy the food and drink! That's all for now--"

"No it isn't," proclaimed Tyris loudly.

"Wha--" the barkeep moaned at the loud disruption, and turned his open mouth to see Tyris standing next to him on the stage. The audience continued their applause, even more eagerly now. Tyris drew the barkeep in for an awkward kiss, adding to his surprise, and before he got his bearings back, Tyris pushed him away. "The show's only started! That's what say the patrons of this fine tavern, right?" she said, turning to the crowd.

"Yeeaah!" they roared.

After a brief befuddlement, the barkeep clambered down, but Tyris hadn't bothered to wait. She was already swaying her hips with her arms draped over along the length of her upper body, her hands resting between her breasts. She was no dancer, but she was a fighter, and an agile and limber one. Dancing to a beat of distant drums and a flute on the wind, she performed turns, kicks and squats, and a rapid backflip from one end of the stage to another, mesmerizing the audience with her movement and the bare curves of her taut body. Red and white flashed on the stage while she swirled as if in battle, never stopping, only slowing down when she pushed the flaps of cloth over her breasts to the side, exposing her rose-red nipples and stretching the top's red strands tight around her round bust. Then she continued dancing, her bare tits jiggling even more with her movements now, a slight sweat forming up on her skin.

"Pass me my beer!" she asked mid-movement, but was instantly presented with several partly emptied pints. She took one and downed it with a long gulp, dripping just a little on her chest, then she took another and placed it on the front of the stage. Wiping her mouth, she eyed the audience, and picked a young, slightly goofy looking man with short brown hair and moustache.

"Do you want me to keep dancing?"

"Uh... yes?" he tried.

"Then you won't mind if I do it on your lap?"

"Um - what - no - yes - I mean..." he stammered, but she was already jumping down from the stage, and then she made her way to him, pint in hand. He was just watching, mouth agape, as she put the pint on his table, and dragged his chair back, and then he had a sexy, topless warrior woman in his lap.

"Hmmh... seems you're enjoying the show... I've got your hard attention..." she said as much to him as the surrounding crowd, who were beginning to realize that this was going to be no ordinary show, especially as she started grinding against his hard tent. "Well? My tits? Don't you want to do anything to them?"

Recovering from his shock of the fierce brunette straddling him, the flabbergasted male first placed his hands on Tyris' supple tits, caressing and kneading them and playing with her erect nipples, and she nodded approvingly. It was proof to the ability of the land's potioneers that the warrior had nary a scar on her softly tanned skin, especially as she often went to battle in this this same state of dress, or the lack of it. And the movements they had seen on the stage wouldn't have been possible in heavy, stiff armor. When she kept rubbing her crotch against the hard lump in his pants, he put his head down to lick and suckle on her teats, and they were wet with his saliva before she stopped and rose off.

There were shouts of "Me next!" "Me!" from all around as Tyris took another heavy gulp of the cool beer, but she kept her eyes on the flustered male.

"Want to keep going?"

"Yes!"

Tyris put her mug down, and moved right on to lower the man's pants just enough that his hard cock sprung out, then he lifted the hem of the pants back up over his balls, and rose on top of him again. She forced the erect penis down between his pants and her crotch, and started grinding the member again, this time with only her white, red-rimmed briefs between her wet pussy and his cock.

The man was elevated at the sensation of Tyris' panties rubbing against his hardness, and at the same time incredulous that she was riding his cock in public like this, with everyone in tavern around and watching eagerly, and he felt it was his duty for them to grip her taut buttocks and caress her bare skin. The flaps of her red loincloth rested on her round butt and his crotch, covering the explicit view, but though it was covered, that didn't make the act any less lewd. Tyris' unabashed display encouraged some of the men refused from a lapdance, who took their cocks out in the open and started stroking them, and none in the bar seemed to have much trouble with it, not even the barkeep or the barmaids, who kept going around, serving more new orders than before.

"Uhm, miss..." started the man, and trailed off, as Tyris moved in a smooth rhythm over him.

"Oh fuck, didn't I introduce myself? Just to let you all know, I'm Tyris Flare the amazon, defeater of Death Adder! And those two in the corner wearing the stupidest grins I've seen if not for the rest of you lot are Ax and Gilius, my companions in bringing that son of a bitch Adder down!"

Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd, some of who had guessed at the heroes' identities, but were now certain. At the same time, Tyris rocked her pussy against the man's cockhead, separated only by the cloth of her briefs, now wet and slimy with precum.

"And tonight, we're fucking celebrating the first winter free from his tyranny!"

As if on cue, the man under her came with a loud groan, gasping and twitching as he released his load all over her crotch. Tyris pressed hard against him as he ejaculated, prompting another groan from him. Unseen from everybody, his cum spurted all over Tyris' underpants and her thighs, and against the red loincloth, and dripped down to his pants, thick ropes of spooge splashing haphazardly in every direction in the confined space. He was still stunned and heaving when she kissed him on the mouth, and when she rose up from him, a high lift of her leg with ease.

With anticipation, the patrons fixed their eyes on Tyris as she jumped back on the stage. They drank in the sight of the barenaked barbarian's butt and caught appetizing glimpses of her sperm-splattered thighs.

"Hope you men enjoyed the show..." she said, glancing past her shoulder, and turned away, her shapely rear and cum-splattered thighs facing the lusty audience. Then she bent down, giving an even more prominent view of her round ass under the red loincloth, and started slowly undressing her white briefs. The eager men clapped and whistled in a state of frenzy.

"C'mon, show us what you got!"

"Stop teasing us!"

"Let's see how drippin ya are!"

On the crowd's jeers, Tyris turned with a smile, the skimpy pants now around her ankle, and momentarily lifted her leg unnecessarily high to leave them around the other ankle. Then she lifted the other leg, bringing the briefs up to her hand, and the crowd held their breath, trying to get a view of her nether regions. Some of the lucky patrons dug their cocks out, others started stroking themselves even harder. Then she spoke.

"I think you've earned a souvenir," said Tyris to the man who had ejaculated between her legs, and threw the cum-soiled white and red fabric at his face. They hit their mark, but he just grinned as he took the sticky cloth in his hand. In that time Tyris had emptied the pint of beer and was now on her knees on the stage, with her legs in a wide spread and her loincloth hanging tantalizingly between the her legs.

"As for the rest of you... I'm going to need something from you," she said and brushed the veil aside, revealing her feminine cleft. "Namely, those big, hard cocks some of you are stroking."

She spread her pussy lips, giving them a view of her pink insides. "And that thick cum from your straining balls," she said and prompted more members being taken out for jerking off. She let her lips close together and started rubbing her soft and visibly dripping pussy. The men gawked eagerly at her sexy folds between her luscious thighs, visibly streaked with a few strands of sperm, and her sexy brown pubic bush, apparently trimmed at some point, but now looking a little disheveled and uneven.

"So who will do the honors? Who wants to cum first on my pussy?" Without surprise, there were suddenly a number of volunteers.

"Then come here and do it!" she called, and five men clambered onto the stage, one from the front, one from the steps on the side, and as soon as they were around Tyris, they eagerly continued stroking off. She lay down on the stage, looking sensuously at each of them in turn, and then started caressing her bare breasts, the white and red bikini jumbled under their round curves, pressing her full tits together.

"I think Iiiiiii'llll taaake... you," she said to a medium-built man with thick but tidy black hair. "Spill your thick jizz between my pussy lips..." she said with a tease in her eyes, and spread her folds again to reveal their pink insides. The man knelt close to her crotch and bent down, fondling his cockhead just inches from her flesh, and then with a heavy groan he came, spurting his sperm right against Tyris' spread cleft, his thick ejaculate pooling in her opening and spreading all around, flinging strands of thick spooge all over her pubic region, covering Tyris' sex with his semen and making her pubes sticky with jizz. In the end, he was gazing somewhere distant, and even after shaking himself, couldn't do anything but stare at her tits and sexy green eyes.

"Ooh, thanks... a nice big load all over my pussy," Tyris cooed. "But you better stand aside unless you want a mess like that on your backside."

The man realized the others were still stroking themselves eagerly, and the crowd raised their cheers when he moved away from their view of Tyris' cum-dripping, messy sex, jism spilling down to the back part of the loincloth. Another man was about to take his place, but Tyris stopped him.

"Not so fast... the rest of you can cum anywhere you like, except on my pussy," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ungh, we'll cover you good, honey," said the man to her left, and let loose a torrent of cum on her tits. The others eagerly watched and stroked off as the man jetted thick white sperm all over her bikini-encased breasts, and partly on the pushed-aside cloth as well, covering the round mounds and her nipples with his hot manmilk. Another one of them couldn't take the sight of the beauty getting her tits covered with jizz, and whimpered as he came. Warm splashes of his cream came down all over Tyris' lean round, smooth abdomen, splattering mostly on her stomach but managing to avoid her navel. The second man eagerly groped her cummy tits while squeezing his last drops on her mounds.

But just as the other man heaved with pleasure, his load spent on Tyris' bare abdomen, the one next to her head grunted, and started ejaculating his spew on the barbarian's beautiful features to the Winterwarm crowd's increasing applause. He didn't so much spurt as pasted his load across her face, going from her cheek to her nose, and up the ridge of her nose to her forehead, where he made a figure with his thick spooge. Then he lifted his cock and coached the rest of his pasty seminal fluid over her mouth and eager tongue, a few thick rivulets dripping to her mouth or her lips. When he was done, she tasted his spunk and tested his glazing with her finger.

"Showoff," she commented with mirth.

"Here, miss, have some more... nghhh," said the fourth man, and jerked off on her tits from the right side, adding to the wet spooge coating the brunette's boobs, and then went over to her upper chest, and then her face, spraying her lips, cheek and chin with his copious spurts until their reach died down, and fell back on the strap of her bikini, right breast or arm. Meanwhile, the man who had glazed her face was cleaning his slimy cock onto her hair.

"Good boys," she said, and her spooge-splattered features spread into a wide grin.

Tyris Flare was an utter cummy mess, a lewd and raunchy sight for everybody in the tavern, her legs spread and her cunt dripping with jizz, her remaining clothes soiled with semen, and rivulets of cum resting and running down all over her sexy body. Her prominent breasts were glazed with spunk and her face was adorned with thick sperm, with viscous jism hanging down from her chin. And the night had just barely got started.


End file.
